Lina in the Limelight
by Mokona the Marshmallow God
Summary: Lina tries to steal the limelight from everyone and ends up digging her own grave.... R&R!


-----------------------------------------  
  
Lina in the Lime Light  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Summary: Lina tries to steal the show from everyone and ends up digging her own grave....  
  
A/N: This is what I do when I'm bored. I do NOT own Slayers or Scooby Doo, although I should think it would be obvious and I don't know why I'm writing this in here anyway.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was late at night. Lina sat up in bed, pondering how to steal the lime light from everyone else this time. "Well, let's see. Today I woke up early early and summoned a demon to drain my powers and then confronted whom I thought was a worthy opponent pretending I thought I had my powers, which of course I didn't, and got pummled which made everyone go across the globe for my sake." She smiled at the thought of a victoy; an empty victory, yet a victory nonetheless. That had been one of her better plans this week. However, she had the eerie feeling that Zelgadis was catching on. Amelia and Gourry, however, were much too dense to suspect her. But still, she didn't want to get caught. This time, she had to come up with a grand master plan, something different. Of course, we all know Lina doesn't have the brains to think up something like that. Her head just doesn't tick that way. So, yet again, she silently (and reluctantly) made her way outside to get some advice from someone sneaky and deciteful...  
  
Someone like...  
  
"Running out of ideas?" Lina turned to see Xellos sitting on a bench at the nearby cafe. His usual position. "Could you keep it down a little?" she whispered. Ignoring Lina, Xellos handed her a slip of paper. "Maybe this could solve your problems." Lina scanned over the plan, grinning. "This is great, Xellos. Thanks." Indeed, it seemed like a good plan. Lina had the coordinates to an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean. He was to transport everyone there in the dead of night, and they would wake up stranded. Lina, knowing there exact location, would go out in search of a town nearby and bring in a ship making her the hero. With the plan in mind, Lina went back up to bed. Of course, Xellos, sneaky and deciteful as he was, had not only given Lina wrong coordinates, the island he sent them all to was only about as big as the cafe he was sitting by, and had no trees or food source. "This should be fun..." he said with a grin.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amelia: *YAWN* Good morning sunshine :)  
  
.........  
  
Amelia: What happened to the hotel? OH MY GOSH! THE TOWN HAS DISAPPEARED!!! (runs in circles like a chicken with its head cut off) THE TOWN IS GONE! THE TOWN IS GONE! MISS LINA!!!!  
  
Lina: (acting like she's drowzy) Huh? What?  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina, the town has disappeared!  
  
Lina: (glances around) Looks more like.... WE'VE BEEN TRANSPORTED TO A TROPICAL ISLAND! (Yes!)  
  
Zelgadis: It doesn't look very tropical.... it's just a chunk of dirt...  
  
Gourry: Look, Lina, I made a friend! (points)  
  
Lina: Gourry, that's a lesser demon.  
  
Gourry: It is? (turns) Oh, it is! Hi mister lesser demon!  
  
Demon: ROAR!  
  
Gourry: Whew! You need a tic-tac or something cuz your breath STINKS!  
  
Demon: ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!!!! (eats Gourry)  
  
Amelia: Oh no! It ate Gourry!  
  
Zelgadis: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Amelia: Yes, it's a VERY bad thing!  
  
Zelgadis: Oh, ok. Could you keep it down? I'm trying to be depressingly boring.  
  
Lina: You're always depressingly boring!!! (This wasn't part of the plan, Xellos!)  
  
Gourry: I'm ok!  
  
Lina: I'm going to go get help!  
  
Amelia: But Miss Lina! What about Gourry?  
  
Lina: That's why I'm trying to go get help, stupid.  
  
Zelgadis: It's just a lesser demon. You should be able to defeat it, right?  
  
Lina: Um.... (great. he's catching on) well, what about Gourry? We need to get him out?  
  
Lesser Demon: Excuse me.  
  
((( SILENCE )))  
  
Lesser Demon: I'm feeling a bit of queazy. Could you direct me towards a restroom?  
  
Amelia: There isn't a restroom, Mr. Lesser Demon. Don't you live here?  
  
Lesser Demon: I most certainly do not live here. I live in an advanced civilization underground with several other demons and ghouls gathering information on humans.  
  
Amelia: ...... oh. Sooo.... do you know how to get out of here?  
  
Lesser Demon: No. And I'm awfully hungry. If I don't get something else to eat soon I may get cranky.  
  
Lina: You can eat Amelia!  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina!!!  
  
Zelgadis: You wouldn't!  
  
Lina: *sigh* OK, so what's YOUR idea?  
  
Zelgadis: Don't look at me, I'm trying to be boring!  
  
Amelia: First, spit up Gourry, please, Mr. Demon.  
  
Lesser Demon: Make myself vomit? That is disgusting! I shall do nothing of the sort!  
  
Amelia: Then he comes out the other way!  
  
Lesser Demon: That's excedingly disgusting!  
  
Amelia: Then --- (is pummeled by Lina)  
  
Lina: Then we're gonna have to cut you open and get him out!  
  
Lesser Demon: Hold on, will you? (runs to the other side of the island)  
  
.......  
  
(((( WOAH! ))))  
  
(((( SPLASH SPLASH ))))  
  
(comes back with a soaking Gourry)  
  
Lesser Demon: Here is your Gourry. All clean and ready to go.  
  
Lina: Thank you!  
  
Lesser Demon: Now, I would like my pay, if you please.  
  
Lina: Your pay? I ain't paying you!  
  
Lesser: For one, ain't isn't a word, and two, I am now excedingly hungry and expect some food as tribute for giving you my breakfast.  
  
Zelgadis: I could go for some breakfast...  
  
Lina: Uh......  
  
Lesser Demon: I'll be taking your Amelia now.  
  
Lina: Okay! We never liked her any ways :)  
  
Zelgadis: LINA!!!!  
  
Lina: Hey, chill out, Zel. I'm going to go get some help!  
  
Gourry: Can I come too? Oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please?  
  
Lina: You need to stay here and help Zelgadis be boring.  
  
Zelgadis: How about YOU stay here and be boring and I'LL go get help!  
  
Lina: NO! I'LL stay here and be boring and YOU go get help.  
  
Zelgadis: Ok. RAY WING!!! (flies away)  
  
Lina: WAIT! I'M SUPPOSED TO STAY here and be boring and... oh, I messed up....  
  
Amelia: @_@ did someone catch the number of that truck?  
  
Gourry: I'll save you, Amelia! (kills Lesser demon)  
  
Amelia: YAY! I'm saved! What happened to Mr. Zelgadis?  
  
Gourry: He went to go get help!  
  
Amelia: My hero!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is NOT supposed to be happening!" Lina thought. SHE was supposed to save Gourry. SHE was supposed to go look for help. Why was there a demon in the first place?!  
  
"You alright, Lina?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm just..." she tried to think of an excuse. "Just a little stressed out, is all."Xellos was REALLY in for it this time. She doubted the coordinates were even right. And now she was sitting. In the sand. The access character. They don't really have a purpose. Just THERE. She had to think of something. Something to get attention. Quickly, she conjured up a dragon.... or, at least, ATTEMPTED it.... but instead, it turned out to be...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Velma: Jinkies! Where am I?  
  
Amelia: Velma? From Scooby Doo?! I'm like, your number one fan!  
  
Velma: My glasses! I can't find my glasses!  
  
Amelia: Here you go! (hands Velma her glasses)  
  
Velma: Thank you! Now would you mind telling me where I am?  
  
Gourry: We don't know!  
  
Amelia: We're lost!  
  
Velma: Hmm..... sounds like a mystery (pulls out her laptop) According to my calculations.....  
  
Lina: FIRE BALL!!!  
  
((( KABOOOOM! )))  
  
Velma: Jinkies! My computer!  
  
Lina: Sorry. There was just a HUGE monster behind you and it almost got you!  
  
Velma: Well, thanks, but that hasn't gotten us anywhere.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stupid spell...." Lina mumbled under her breath. Now Velma was the star! She HAD to get it right this time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scooby Doo: Rooby Dooby doo!  
  
Velma: Scooby! Now you can help us!  
  
Scooby: Ri'm rungry! (eats Velma)  
  
Amelia: Scooby! You ate Velma!  
  
(Scooby eats Amelia)  
  
Gourry: Bad dog!  
  
(Scooby eats Gourry)  
  
Lina: You stupid cartoon! I was TRYING to steal the limelight from all of them! If they're not there, THEY get the attention because they're not there so they would be missing so the viewers want to find them so they are the stars and not me!  
  
Scooby: Ruh? Rut up! (eats Lina)  
  
Xellos: Oh dear. Have I missed the show?  
  
Scooby: Ruh huh. (eats Xellos)  
  
=====================  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
=====================  
  
Zelgadis: Guys! I'm back! Someone's here to..... guys?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Weird, yes. Stupid? Yes. But hey, it's what I do. R&R!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
